


By The Sea

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Trinity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Quando gli avvenimenti recenti scuotono il Polyverso, Tanit non è l'unica terra a tremare.





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, settima settimana, "mare".

La perturbazione nel tessuto del Polyverso, la seconda in poche settimane, fu troppo potente perché potesse ignorarla di nuovo. La sua collezione di cristalli tintinnò sinistramente, come se un terremoto scuotesse il suolo sotto la sua capanna - anche se il suolo nel corso di quel secolo era stato talmente imbevuto di magia da essere controllato esclusivamente dalla sua volontà.

Con un sospiro stanco, il mago indicò un ramo ricurvo, che scintillò di una luce azzurrina prima di fluttuare silenziosamente davanti a lui, pronto per essere impugnato. Si alzò con agilità dalla sua poltrona di viticci, ma il passo con cui uscì dalla sua capanna era stanco, sorretto dal suo bordone come se non avesse più la forza di calcare lo spazio e il tempo.

Quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta? Quante entità pronte a consumare ogni forma di vita erano state silenziosamente respinte? Quanto tempo ancora, prima di essere richiamato da quell'esilio che aveva imposto a se stesso?

Non conosceva le risposte, soltanto nuove domande.

I suoi passi lo portarono fino alla spiaggia, una baia che si apriva su un mare senza confini, così come lo aveva creato dalla sua volontà. Un orizzonte per non perdere mai la speranza, si era detto; ma da allora era diventato un limite invalicabile ai suoi desideri di intervenire nei destini e negli equilibri delle Lande.

Le onde bagnarono gentilmente i suoi calzari, schiumando sotto i suoi piedi prima di ritirarsi. Il mago guardò in basso e vide la sua barba, lunga e folta, scendere fin quasi all'altezza della vita; dovette riflettere qualche istante sulla forma da dare al proprio incantesimo - simili trivialità erano da molti anni al di fuori dei propri pensieri - ma alla fine una pioggia di sottile lanugine grigia si sparse ai propri piedi. Sospirò ancora.

Non sapeva quale decisione prendere. Non sapeva quale direzione imboccare. Non sapeva neppure se la sua voce avesse ancora suono.

Disse una sola parola e il suolo finalmente tremò, liberandosi di un'emozione repressa per decine di anni, mentre libri e cristalli volavano rapidi dalla capanna in rapido disfacimento fino alla sacca apparsa davanti ai suoi piedi. Quando l'ultimo dei suoi tesori si depositò in quella borsa, quest'ultima diventò piccola come lo zaffiro del suo bordone, e altrettanto leggera. La allacciò in vita, mentre ricordava finalmente il suo nome.

Lui era lo Sciamano dei Mari, e non avrebbe potuto essere null'altro che questo.


End file.
